Vanguard card fight (strip poker)
by Fiction Power
Summary: This will be one of the first storys iv seen with sex between Aichi and Misaki i hope you like it


**Vanguard Card fight (Strip Poker Edition)**

**Note: **if you are under the age of 18 **do not** continue to read this** fan fiction **for **ANY** reason. I do not own Vanguard card fight or anything related to it.

Aichi and Misaki have been dating for 1 year now and there are becoming close friends but that will soon change. It was 10:00am and Aichi was alone with Misaki will his mother and sister were out shopping and would not be back until later that evening. Aichi and Misaki were spending the day watching movies and playing vanguard with each other until 2pm. Then Misaki decided to try something new with Aichi but there would be a twist to this game!

Misaki asked Aichi if he would plan another game of Vanguard with her. Aichi unknowingly said yes but just as they were about to start Misaki told him to wait because there was going to be a change to the rule for this game. Aichi was confused because he wondering what she had in mind. What are you think about Misaki said Aichi? We going to play with the same rules but if we take one point of damage we will take off a piece of clothing and the winner gets a special treat from the loser ok? Aichi was still not sure about the new rules and this so called special treat but he was never willing to turn down a challenge especially to Misaki so he agreed. After they were set up they made sure they each only have 6 pieces of clothing on.

STAND UP MY VANGUARD

(Misuki) Ladies first as Misaki drew. I ride Goddess of the crescent moon Tsukuyomi and have Battle sister Chocolate support her. And I will end my turn.

(Aichi) Ok let's see what I can do I DRAW I ride little sage Marron and with wingals braves skill I call him to the rear guard. Now with wingals support Marron attacks you!

(Misaki) I don't guard. Damage Check nothing… as she said that she took of her shirt revealing her bra cover chest.

Aichi didn't understand what he was feeling as she took off her shirt and he was looking start at her chest getting some sort of stiffness in his pants (yes Aichi is a virgin that knows nothing of sex or anything related). Misaki noticed this and he was acting more surprised than she thought she would this started to make him question her action but she was not turning back now.

(Aichi) I end my turn

(Misaki) I Stand and draw! I ride Goddess of the half-moon Tsukuyomi! Next I place silent moon with Battle sister Cocoa for a support. Now silent Tom will Attack with battle sister cocoa support and my vanguard with support from battle sister chocolate will support she will attack as well.

(Aichi) I don't guard. Damage checks nothing. Then Aichi took off his shirt and his under shirt revealing his bald chest to her and Misaki liked it this put a look of confusion on Aichi's face.

(Aichi) I stand and draw! I ride MY AVATAR BUSTER BLADE! And then I send Blaster Dark to the rear guard with Starlight unicorn to support. And I will have them all attack you!

(Misaki) I don't guard

(A) Why not

(M) You will see. (Little did he know it but Misaki wanted to lose)

(M) Damage check: stand trigger and a draw trigger all effects to silent Tom and with that Misaki took of all but her bra and panties.

(Aich) he was so attracted to Misaki that he could not believe what he was thinking he wanted to touch her all over. How about I just forfeit the match and we can get to your treat.

Aichi wasn't sure what to think but he for some reason wanted this treat so he agreed. Then 5 minutes later he was sitting on his bed with Misaki completely Naked before him. Misaki was moving his pants down to reveal his cock so she could see it. WOW Aichi you sure are a big one I would say around 2 inches thick and 8 long this will be fun. Misaki what are you doing! What you don't know? NO I DON'T! We'll let me tell you when people are dating for a long time like you and me they tent to do this. What is this? It's called Sex. Now no more questions and just let me have some fun before the main event. As she said that she started to lick Aichi's Member slowly this made Aichi moon with pleasure. This made Misaki even horny as She then she started to suck the top of his cock. This made Aichi Orgasm for the first time in his life and it felt good to him. Then Misaki to his surprise drank all his curm with 1 gulp after showing him it all in her mouth! After this Misaki took of all of his clothes and told him to put his cock in her virgina. Aichi didn't know what that meant so she guided him and told him to push in so he slowly did but it seemed to hurt Misaki he wanted to stop but she explained that she was a virgin and that she would feel some pain before she fell the best pleasure of her life. Aichi knew she wanted this so he slowly continued to push further into her. Then he tore right though her virgina. She felt so much pain Aichi was starting to pull out because she didn't want her to continue to go through this pain. Misaki knew he was trying to pull out but she stopped her by pushing down even harder then she told Aichi that the worst part was over and that the pleasure would soon start. So after 2hours of sex she told Aichi to pull his cock out and push it back in so he did want she told him. Misaki was screaming in pleasure as Aichi as he went faster and faster as she told him to pumped into her at a very fast pace. Then they orgasm together and they both loved it. Then Misaki wanted to try something different. Misaki got on her hands and knees and told him to put his cock into her asshole and do that same thing he did with her pussy. Then Aichi slowly pushed his way in and pumped over and over loving every minute of it. He loved it even more then her pussy and Misaki loved it just as much as well so after 40 minutes of anal sex they decided to take a nap so when they got up they would have the energy for another round. Just then I thought came to Misaki's mind SHE FORGOT TO USE A CONDOM!

The End

Note sorry about the poor grammar for some parts but I hope you like it. Please read and review all criticism is welcome but try to keep it constructive.


End file.
